


Air For Free

by prongsno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsno/pseuds/prongsno
Summary: When you’re in the company of James Potter you almost forget about the world around you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilightstargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstargazer/gifts).



As cliché as it sounded, the day had whizzed by for Lily Evans. Although the November air had been bitterly cold and unforgiving, she had a smile on her face. Why? Well, when you’re in the company of James Potter you almost forget about the world around you. 

Or she had done, until the cold was so unbearable that her hands had turned a lobster shade of red and they decided an impromptu visit to a toasty warm café was desperately needed.

James had taken hold of her hand and had rubbed it against his own, trying to warm up her icy fingers by blowing hot air into them. Her stomach flipped at the action, butterflies erupting from every crevice of her body. His eyes had lingered on hers just that little bit too long, his cheeks reddening a tell-tale sign.

James Potter and Lily Evans had been dating for a grand total of seven days, but this was their first official ‘date-date’. They had been nervous at first – like two seven year olds who had just admitted they liked each other – and although they had never done anything like this before it was starting to feel as natural to them as breathing.

The day continued on being lovely; they held hands, sent shy and sweet smiles to each other whilst their cheeks blushed from the cold. Lily had wanted to kiss him so many times that she could feel her hands itching to just grab his face close to hers and snog him so hard that they lost balance, but each time she chickened out. She gave herself excuses, the timing hadn’t been right or she was too busy looking into his eyes and didn’t want to interrupt his sweet story about the time he peed his pants when he was five.

Listening to him had quickly become one of her favourite things; when he was sad there’d be a quick intake of breath, followed by a long pause. His voice would be shaky and he’d try to smile but it wouldn’t quite reach his eyes. On the other hand, when he was happy you could just _feel_ it in his voice. So light-hearted and full of joy, his eyes would be shining and his smile, god that _smile_ , could light up a dark room.

So when I say that the day had whizzed by for Lily Evans, it wasn’t an exaggeration you see. She’d been staring at James Potter for so long that if you gave her a blank piece of parchment she would be able to sketch out his face and put all of his beautiful freckles in the right spots. His eyes too, that beautiful hazel brown colour with golden specks, had transfixed her so much that the poor boy had to shake her shoulders until she realised he had asked her question.

“Sorry,” A warmth flooded through her, not from embarrassment but from the sheer touch of his hand against her coat. She cleared her throat and willed herself to look away from him. She lasted all but five seconds and when she glanced back at him he was giving her that James-Potter-All-Knowing smirk.

It felt like she was on the Titanic and she was sinking fast.

“What did you say again?”

“I said, my dear Lily, that we could probably fit a visit to Honeydukes in before we have to head back to Hogwarts.”

It’s only now that she notices the sun slowly setting behind him, he looks freaking magical with the sun rays floating behind him and it’s like he’s absorbed in the intense colours of fiery red and orange and a dash of pink.

Lily swallows and nods her head, unsure of what to say really. She didn’t realise it was that late and the way that James lets out a merry hum of a tune, takes her hand and skips towards the sweet shop as if he’s happy that the day is almost at an end makes her feel so uneasy.

* * *

They’re sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room now. Shoes soaking wet but their spirits still soaring high, Lily and James haven’t left their position for almost an hour now.

Funny, Lily had thought with a shiver as she watched James fluff up a cushion for her on the sofa, that as students they were supposed to regard homework and school with the upmost priority… but sitting down next to him and just being with him… life without him didn’t seem worth living.

Many students had come and gone; Sirius had even tried to join in on their conversation but was pulled away by Remus, who whispered something to him as they glanced back at the love-struck couple. It was long after the sun had set and the stars had appeared in the night sky that James finally checked his watch and let out a cry of surprise.

“I didn’t even notice how late it was,” He smiled sheepishly and checked to see if his shoes were warm. Of course they were – they’d been sat by the fire for ages – but he did it anyways, and let out a low hum when, as he had guessed, they were warm and dry.

Lily nodded, trying her best to smile. She felt selfish admitting it, but she didn’t want to leave his side. He was warm and so comforting, even though they were sat on either ends of the sofa. She stifled a yawn, hoping he wouldn’t notice (because it’s rude to yawn when you’re with someone, she told herself… but she also did not want this – whatever _this_ was – to end).

“Are you tired?” His voice was only a faint murmur, but it still echoed around the room and gave her goosebumps. _God, how she wanted to wake up to the sound of his voice and for him to be the first thing she would see._

“A little,” a complete lie; her head was pounding, her eyes heavy like weights were strapped onto her eyelids and were not letting go. She tried to blink the tiredness away.

“But I don’t want to…”

Unsure with how to finish that sentence, she let her words hang in the air and drift off into the silence. Her worst fear was that James hadn’t been feeling the same way as her, that he hadn’t had such an exhilarating time. Like when you finally begin to notice how beautiful everything around you is and all you can do is just sigh and look up into the night sky because you’re so in… awe? Sure, they were dating so he must have felt something… but this felt more than, well, just _something_.

She’s terrified that these feelings aren’t real. That it’s just her imagination.

“Me neither.” His voice is suddenly a lot louder and full of confidence and when she looks up she sees his face. He’s smiling, albeit a little cheekily, and it’s a wonderful feeling that envelops her – she swears it feels like she’s flying.

* * *

Eventually they decide to tip-toe up to James’s dorm (Lily’s excuse is that her dorm-mates are all very light sleepers and would wake up instantly, which is true but she wants to know what his pillows smell like more than anything). In the end they decide to make forts out of his blankets and pillows and Lily can’t help but feel a little excited when James offers out his hand, looks deep into her eyes and says, “Your castle, Princess.”

“I always wanted to be a princess,” Is the first thing she says.

They’ve been lying there, shoulder to shoulder for a couple of minutes just listening to the snores of Sirius Black.

“Me too,” Comes James’ reply- completely unabashed. “For my seventh birthday mum asked me what I wanted… I told her I wanted to be a princess and to have a pet unicorn.”

His eyes are gleaming and she’s 99% sure he’s telling the truth.  

“I kid you not,” James grabs hold of her arm when she erupts into a fit of giggles, his own voice hoarse as he tries to speak. “I still have her – my unicorn – she’s called Peony and I used to kiss her before I went to bed every night.”

“I think I’d quite like to see this Peony,” Amused and feeling rather strange but completely giddy at the same time, Lily turns her head so she’s facing him. He mimics her movements, tucking his hand beneath his elbow before he gives her the biggest smile she’s seen on him all day.

“When you come round to my house I’ll introduce you both.” He’s silent for a moment, his breathing heavy before he lets out an uneasy sigh. “I mean, if you err… if you wanted to come. Over, that is. To my house.” Watching him is her favourite thing and she smiles as he nervously wrings his hands together and finally ends up placing them awkwardly on his chest.

“I’d love to, James.” His eyes close for the briefest of seconds and, perhaps it’s just the intense tiredness that’s creeping up on her but she swears he just said a little prayer and murmured ‘thank you’ to Heaven.

“You’d be welcome any time,”

* * *

It’s Sirius’s snoring that wakes her up with a jolt and as soon as she opens her eyes the light is so blinding that it takes her a couple of minutes before she can fully open them without squinting.

She’s about to let out some mighty strong swearwords until she remembers where she is, or _rather who’s bed she is on and who is on the bed next to her_.

Their faces are inches apart and James is breathing so softly it’s almost like listening to a melody.

She turns back towards him and studies his face for a little, wanting to memorise the way his hair falls into his eyes when he’s sleeping and the way his mouth is that little bit open but it makes him so adorable and cute. One arm is pressed under the pillow whilst the other, Lily notices, is stretched out in the middle of them both.

She stares at it long and hard for a moment.

He has nice nails, she thinks enviously. He has good looking skin too, it looks soft and delicate and she bets it’s smooth like silk. The temptation to reach out is so real that she doesn’t even realise what she’s doing before her arm has stretched out and she’s grabbed onto his hand.

His reaction is almost instantaneous, his fingers brush against hers like feathers and he gives her a hand a little squeeze, intertwining their hands together. His grip is gentle but firm at the same time, he’s not going to let go any time soon.

Even though his eyes are still shut she smiles as she leans back against the pillows and breathes in heavily. It’s like the fog has suddenly lifted and she can at last see everything; the pieces have all fitted together and it’s like she’s taken a step back to admire what it is she can see.

She’s in _love_.

She’s been falling for so long now that she’s not afraid anymore. It’s like she’s finally fallen and hit the ground with a bang, she feels her heart tingle and flutter and it’s difficult to not let out a little gasp. It doesn’t hurt, this is probably the happiest she’s felt in a long time.

Seeing James there with the rising sun flittering through the curtains is like a damn masterpiece and she doesn’t think she could ever bore of this. Especially when he finally opens his eyes and he gives her a sweet and sleepy smile, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“Morning Lils,” He murmurs softly and she whispers it back.

His name is like honey on her lips and she feels a rush of boldness and embraces it, allowing the current to push her further in until she’s submerged and all she can see, feel and taste is James freaking perfect Potter.

When you’re in the company of James Potter you almost forget about the world around you and if this was what love felt like then, Lily Evans wanted to drown in it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for part of the November Jily Challenge (jilychallenge.tumblr.com), you can read it on tumblr here -http://prongsno.tumblr.com/post/153791561034/air-for-free - the prompt was falling in love. Hope you guys like it! Will be writing more jily in the future xo


End file.
